Calamity to Saviours: History of Monsters and Man
by presidentuziel
Summary: Beginning in 1954, the Monsters of Earth have been destroying and protecting mankind. Here, the history is chronicled of the originally antagonistic and eventually symbiotic relationship between the creatures and mankind.


_When assembling these memoirs, which stretch over a period of almost four hundred years, it was difficult trying to think of an introduction. Original records about Godzilla's first appearance_ _before the year_ _1998 are almost impossible to find, but I managed to dig this one up from 1956. It was written by an American journalist in mid 1955, after he directly reported about Godzilla's first rampage through Tokyo. This article, which goes off topic and start advocating international reform, eventually put Martin on the spotlight in HUAC, and was disgraced until about 1975, when the Soviet Union successfully deployed Kong to fight Gigan in Alaska until Jet Jaguar, Zilla, and Godzilla arrived to relieve him. Eventually, Martin would become Secretary General of the UN for three years before his death in 2017. Despite casting Martin into disgrace, this article did garner positive response from the American people, which allowed President Eisenhower enough support to deploy a massive amount of troops to Japan, which was invaluable in Godzilla's second attack mere months after this article was written._

_-Benjamin Franklin Hideto, Editor (Hideto Benjamin Franklin for the 'East.' I have no idea why this distinction still exists.)_

**LONGTERM SOCIOPOLITICAL EFFECTS OF GODZILLA ATTACK**

On November 3, 1954, Tokyo was attacked by a strange new creature, dubbed by locals as Gojira, westernized by American Marines as Godzilla. Godzilla's rampage completely devastated the Japanese countryside and government, and cost considerable resources in multiple attempts to stop or destroy the monster. Only one was successful; the efforts of one Dr. Daisuke Serizawa, who used an experimental weapon to kill Godzilla, as well as significant damage to plant life.

While the devastation and destruction of Japan is tragic and total, the effects have been completely global. The most well-known effect of Godzilla's attack is the growing civil strife in Japan, as Communist infiltrators have taken advantage of the situation to stir anti-American feelings in the Japanese people. The attack of Godzilla came only days before emotional and painful exchanges of POWs and corpses from the conflict in Korea were made. American forces have been stretched thin throughout the world, though heavy US garrisons in South Korea offer some solstice to the battered population of Japan.

Given the HUAC trials are in full swing at the present, and the good Senator Joseph McCarthy's anti-communist rhetoric emboldening the United States against the Communist threat, it stands to believe that the Americans will stand firm alongside its Japanese allies in rebuilding their country, and developing new weapons to fight Godzilla should it, its kin, or any creature like it should ever return to plague our fair planet. Still, the threat of Communist subversion in such a vital ally and well-developed and recovered nation in the region, despite their terrible and cowardly atrocities in the Second World War, could drag the entire world into a brutal conflict.

With the discovery of Godzilla's nuclear origins, calls for a ban on nuclear testing and power have rung throughout the world. It is irresponsible, however, to simply abandon these projects because of a completely unforeseeable event, despite the amount of damage it caused. If anything, understanding and expanding our knowledge of nuclear physics is all the more imperative to better understand the mechanics that created Godzilla. With the state of the world such as it is, our leaders on both sides of this chilled conflict must stand together and find common ground.

Godzilla was a completely unpredictable and random attack; it is not irresponsibility that created him, but ignorance. Not ignorance of judgment that brings the South to try and stop American children from receiving equal education, but ignorance of knowledge, such as Alfred Nobel's dynamite becoming a weapon of war when it was built as a device of development. While nuclear weapons were developed as just that, as weapons, there was no way to predict the literal monster it would create, though most of the scientists involved predicted the metaphorical one it did. As such, nobody of sound mind can truly give credence to the Communist infiltrators' claims that the Americans had failed Japan.

Instead of the cause for war that this course of action will bring mankind to, it should be a rallying point for cooperation. If there is any credence to the idea of a Communist brotherhood then instead of trying to boil Japan into a civil war and bring the entire world into another global conflict, the Soviet Union and the United States must develop countermeasures against creatures such as Godzilla, as it is doubtful that Godzilla is the only one, or even the first. Indeed, it has been suggested that many of the ancestral guardians of Asia, the dragons of Europe and so on are creatures very much like Godzilla.

The Swedes have claimed to have discovered a tropical island in the Arctic ocean where there are spiders the size of buses. Rumors in the pacific islands of a great bug flying around only substantiate this idea. Nuclear detonation and experimentation, it seems, is not the only way to create these monsters. Should man even describe them as monsters, or just forgotten beasts, no different than the dogs we claim to be our best friends? Once again, our species finds itself in the realm of ignorance of knowledge. We simply do not know. We must stand together, and bring ourselves out of this darkness, before we are plunged into it forever, either by our own hand, or by Godzilla's.


End file.
